A new look
by animethought
Summary: the gang gets accidently gets sent to the future along with team hawk anthe sand siblings.there a world of death an waste.a tryign to find their way back home they meet fghters that bare a strcking recembles to them.who are they?an what are theyer goals?
1. Chapter 1

A new look

Hey this is my first time actually putting my story on this site so please be gentle wth me. No flames unless completely necessary. An if you have questions il explain everything. Reviews would be appreciated thanx. ENJOY!

Prelude

Shadows that hide the night and call out to the weak a desperate. They are the ones that prey on humans in the dark array night. A battle between life and death. Heaven and hell. Demons and humans. A through this battle faith will be lost a gained. Lives forgotten a remembered. Hero turned villains and villains into monsters. Weather humanity can dig out of the grave they have weaved themselves or sink deeper into it rely on faith alone. May God have mercy on our dark souls as we see who we truly are? Are we actually human or demons in disguised? May your pain be your light out of this dark a deselect world.

Ch1

Four shadows line the cliff as if to jump at any moment to death welcoming arms. Brilliant light an overwhelming heat that could burn your skin even from this distance. Looking past the weary shadows a 3 cross's stand holding three bodies. The crackling of fire and the moans of dammed souls. A shiver falls up my spine as I step forward to inspect the destruction when one of the shadows spins around to me. Frozen in fear a shock of the deadly demon of hell I feel a cold metal meet my warm skin as if at any moment ready to drag me with it to the deepest part of hell. I crush my eyes together trying to hide from the fate this monster will set upon me. But instead of feeling the cold harsh blade to my skin it is a warm hand caressing my cheek. Almost lovingly as if trying to wipe away any fear that sits in me. But as this shadow soothes my racking heart its face comes into focus what I see is crystal blues eyes that hold so much emotions I feel like crying just by looking into this creatures eyes. An I feel no fear even though I am surrounded by the dead an cry's of the damn I feel safe just by the touch of this … this ... this angel. a young face comes to pace the shadow an I see for the first time it is a young boy holding a deadly weapon though I feel no threat from him. Not even when he lifts up his sharp weapon upon me I feel nothing but the loving caress he left upon my cheek. An when he finally bring it down upon me as my fate has been sealed by this being my thoughts are for sure that he is an angel sent to save the damned…


	2. Chapter 2

A new look ch 2

Hey um well here's chapter two not sure if it's better or not. Once again if any questions then ask. In the first chapter it was a dream. But of whom you got to figure out on your own. Anyhow here we go again!

Ps not yoi there will be minor pairings though it will be very minor

Disclaim- I don't own naruto and none of the characters only the oc's I have. Too bad L

Ch. 2

Naruto Pov.

We were stationed outside of the sand village. Earlier baa-Chan (aka lady tsudaea (sp)) had placed me kakashi, sakura, sai, shikumaru, lee, neji, and hinata to go a helped the sand village in a strange occurrence. Strom clouds have been surrounding the whole entire village an even stranger then a storm brewing in the middle of the desert is the lightening. It wasn't the usual blue lightening it was a strange purplish color that would strike with no warning at all and would cause unbelievable damage to the village. Currently we were standing guard outside the village with the three sand siblings. Gaara …umm... his blond sister I think a kankuro. We were all standing together talking or well trying to talk. Gaara still wasnt the talkative type and well kankuro was ok but their sister scared the living crap out of me. So I just kind of pushed her off on the one person know who that would be immune to her death threats a poisoning glare. "Oooh Shikumaru! Why dont you catch up with your girlfriend!" and that's when I realized I made a big mistake. The glare I got from Tamari was nothing to the glare I got from her brothers a dare I say it Shikumaru. Guess he doesn't like the joke. "Hey come on I was just kidding! Nothing but a joke ok! I didn't mean it! Please dont kill me!" I said all of that in 10 seconds flat. A new record. Man spending all my time with sakura was getting me smarter! Though my pride still hurt.

I guess me cowering in fear was enough to get me off the hook from them cause they all went back to their watch posts. Sighing in relief I turned my attention back to my own teammates. They were all looking at my with a mixture of knowing an aggravation at me. "Hey what up? I asked as I made my over to them. They just shoocked their heads a turned back to the sky. It was indeed a sight to see. Especially in the desert. "What in the world is this?" I asked to no one in particular. All of the sudden a shock came from beneath the ground covered sand. My first thought was that Gaara wanted pay back on me for saying that about his sister but that thought was immediately shoved out of my mind as I saw a figure in the distance. He was wearing a long robe that went to the ground a covered most of his face. He raised his hand up another bolt of purple lightning come forth a shot down one of the posts that held some of the guard.

We quickly came into actions. I ran straight forward at the guy but before I got to close a bold of lightning came down an I was thrown back along with everyone else. Then he did something I never expected for him to do. He raised his arms and one was empty but the other held a dagger. He brought it down on his arm drawing blood. An as his arm began to spurt out blood he began to swing his arm back and forth. Waving it in the air but soon a weird picture come into view an all I could stare at it as the blood now was suspended in the air. It looked like a circle but with all these wired symbols. Sort of like a summoning justsu but it was different completely. And that s when I noticed the blood was glowing earery but what caught more of my attention now was that another figure that was heading towards the strange guy. An at that moment I only have one ting that comes out of my mind "SASUKE!' and then the lightening becomes too much an ii feel a strange dragging towards the swirling lights. And that was it. My world had gone pitifully black.

Sasuke pov.

Karin a suigestu were at it again. Why can they just shut the hell up already? Sigh…"Hey why are we here again?" ah there goes Suigestu idiocy again. "We're here to get information on a man who has been causing strange occurrences at the sand village." I answered quickly hopping that it would at that. Unfortunaly it didn't. "So do we know what he even looks like?" "No" "then how do we find him?"

Sighing again I just turned to jugo a silently told him to explain again how we find this guy. I swear ever since we left orochimorus hide out I think suigestsu has gotten dumber. "The man we are looking for commands purple lightening that has caused great destruction in the sand village. So all we need to do is look for the guy who seems to be the most out of place when the lightening comes." Jugo explained. We kept walking through the dessert with my team a few steps behind me. It didn't take long before we saw the horizon change from blue to an ugly gray. Then it happened. Large bolt of purple lightening came from the sky a fell a struck the ground almost viciously. A like that we were sprinting towards the scene. Though when we were in a short distance I saw a blob of pink white and yellow. Great now I have to deal with them as well. This day just sucks. As we were approaching the scene I heard Naruto yell my name but I didn't have time to look at any of them. I just kept on running towards the man who stood in the midst of all the destruction. Though he was doing some very strange things with his blood. An as I brought out my katana to try an disable him a bright light began to enemata from the suspended blood and the sky seemed to have cracked open. The crack in the sky began to swirl like a tornado though this time instead of blowing the wind against you it began to suck you right into the sky. The man went first and soon so did everyone else. And that was it. My mind went blank an I wasn't going to be up any time soon.

Ok so that's it for tis chapter. How was it? Sorry for any typos. I still need to work on that. Anyhow review. Tell me what you might want. A please easy on the flames. Okay next chap soon be out soon hopefully! the next chap is on my wall srry!


	3. Chapter 3

Umm hey im back an well here is chap 3. Hope you like it. This time it kindf iek what going on in the tunnel but don't worry in the next chap. The songs are silent night an the other is called te house of the rising sun by Sinead O' Coner(Siren). Thanx to those who review you have no idea how that hels me keep writing. I jstu how I can keep it up. Hint hint. So keep reviewing. Thanx!

Declaimer- I own nothing but my oc's not even the songs. Too bad I love it all 

K enjoy!

Ch3.

It was cold. That's all I could tell as my numb body finally began to ebb away from the pan that racked my brains. My mind slowing down to where I could no longer fight the darkness that had come an claim my soul as its own. The cold did nothing to numb the pain of the betrayal had done to my heart. My tears had long ago dried from the emotionless look I had to my protector an attacker. The blood on me has frozen due the flacks of frozen water landing on me from the sky. I heard that when you die your life flashes before your eyes but it would seem though that my life was nothing but a black pathetic pit cause that's all I see. My eyes no longer see anything at this point an feel myself slip out of my body an float over the tree's that shield my bloody corpse from unwanted eyes. As I was preparing myself to meet my fate in the afterlife a voice comes from below an it calls to me. As if beckoning me to once again return to my body. But why would someone want me back? I a demon that was finally slayed. Why would someone want me to come back? As I am pulled back down I see a women standing over me. I couldn't see her body due to her white cloak that flowed over her body like as if it was shielding her on purpose to make sure her her being was not ever seen. As got closer I notated that she was the one singing. And it was absolutely hypnotizing. Like she was casting a spell on my corpse. When I got close enough I could make out the words. It was the sisters used to sing to us when we were trying to fall asleep when we were little. I listened closer as she put her hands on my bloody shoulders holding my body as if she was cradling an infant.

Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,

Christ the Savior is born!

Christ the Savior is born.

Silent night, holy night!

Son of God love's pure light.

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

As her song finished I felt myself being dragged back in my corpse as if chains were upon my very soul an entrapping me in it. A once my sight came back so did the pain and remorse that my life had been weighed down with. Then came the physical pain my body had been inflicted in my formal final moments. A strangled cry erupts from my throat as blood falls leaks out of my mouth. I lift up my hand to grab something an end up griping her cloak as she still cradle my body as I begin to shake with pain. Soon strangled cry's an sobs tumble out of my mouth as she brings me closer to her body an begin to sing me another song I was not familiar with but it made me cry even harder for the shocks it would send up my body as I begin to bleed from the eyes.

There is a house in New Orleans,

They call The Rising Sun.

And it's been the ruin of manys a poor boy,

and God, I know I'm one.

My mother was a tailores

she sewed my new blue jeans

an' my father was a gamblin' man

down in New Orleans.

Now the only thing a gambler needs

is a suitcase and a trunk.

And the only time that he's satisfied

is when he's down and drunk.

So mothers tell, tell your children

not to do what I have done

not to spend their lives in sin and misery

in the House of the Rising sun.

I've got one foot on the platform

and another one on the train.

I'm going home to New Orleans

to wear that ball and chain.

There is a house in New Orleans,

they call The Rising Sun.

And it's been the ruin of manys a poor boy,

and God, I know I'm one.

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

poor, poor boy

By she had finished her song my eyes had stop bleeding and my body began to fall into a heavy stupor. So my world began to go black once again but before I could succumb to the comforting darkness her voice spoke once again. "You will be the defender of the gates Tamachi." A then my world went dark but this time I knew when I awoke next time my life will be committed to something completely different instead of just surviving this war. It now had a purpose and I was grateful to God for that.

so how was it? Good? Horrible? Or should just forget the whoel thing? Let me know please. THanx again for reading Byez! Oh an il try to get the next chap out soon! Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's ch 4 hoe you like it! I tried to make it little longer this time. Its about three pages but still m trying . il try to keep up with the chapters though I would like reviews please so I know if any one not getting any thing or they feel I can do something better. This is my first story an I will probably mess up on some things so please don't be rude.

Disclaimer- I own nothing just my Oc's

Naruto pov.

I landed very hard on rocks. Swear if I keep getting thrown around like this I just might actually turn into a vegie or something around those lines. I lied there for a bit but when my Barings began to back to me I realized that none of my friends were around a sasuke was his new team were nowhere in sight but though could not sense any of them around I could sense one person. The person had a similar aura about him like sasuke but not quite. Kind of like sai but no. still not the same. But then I heard it. It was a soft melody of an instrument. It sounded so cool but at the same time soothing to listen to. Like you could just lay back an listen to it or get up an dance none stop to it.

As I got up I quickly made my way to it but made sure not to make too much noise. I didn't want to frighten the person playing there guitar just yet. Plus I kind of wanted to see the person who reminded me so just of sasuke but at the same time made me think of a person completely different with just their aura.

As I got closer to the guitar I saw what looked to be a young boy sitting on the edge of a rock playing the guitar. But he seemed to in his own little world cause he didn't even notice when I slipped and fell on my butt. "Ouch…" though that seemed to get his attention cause he immodestly stopped a looked straight at me. Though it was the first time I saw his face due to the sun putting a shadow over his face now I saw it and it took the breath right from me. Now shinning in the sun was a beautiful child though that's not what got me so surprised. It was the fact that he seemed a lot like sasuke through the eyes. They were very different. Sasuke eyes are what you could be described as dead and the darkest pools of black ever in the world. Like a void of nothingness but this boy though his face was the spitting image of sasuke his eyes were completely different. For one his eyes were very much a live a now staring me down as if I was here on purpose. But that's not what caught me off guard. It was the fact that the eyes seemed to glow an unworldly blue. An I bet if you put him in the dark they would glow there too. Also this boy hair was a much lighter color then sasuke. It was shining blue then black and also it was much longer and didn't really spike up. He wore normal clothes that would go to any normal child. That much was obvious to anyone. Especially right now. His stance had taken one of defending. Like I was about to launch at him a try to kill him. But I guess he didn't see any reason for me to do so sense a made sure my pasture was one of the norms I wear when with friends.(AKA IDIOT STANCE) he just began to walk away when I came out of my dream land. "Hey wait! Where are we? And who are you?" I asked as he stopped to glance at me over his shoulder. "We are under the churches grounds." He answered quickly. A as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who are you?" I asked as I felt a sudden regency to keep him in my sight. This time he didn't stop a just kept on walking away from me. He leaned down to grab his guitar a continued on. I jumped up to him and began to run to get in front of him but instead of going to the front of him I was slammed down into the ground. That little brat just knocked me down with his guitar!

I immediately got up to see him still leaving me behind so I just yelled the first thing to come to mind. "My name is naruto uzumaki! Tell me yours!" my outburst must have gotten him to stop but my name must have caught his attention because he looked at me. Got you brat! I screamed inside my head already getting ready to do my own victory dance in my head for getting my victory over this little brat! Though I my victory was short lived cause he immediately turned back around an began to speed walk out of the place but as he came to a stair well he stopped an turned to me and said just above a whisper " are coming or are you planning on getting lost down here?" a then he continued up the steps. It took me a moment to think of what y next move should be but soon enough it clicked an I ran after him. "Wait you never told me you name!" by the way he didn't even react to my yelling at him. I swear him a sasuke must be related somehow. Speaking of which where he and the others were too. I don't sense them anywhere near me.

As we began our walk u the star well I started to notice other things about the boy in front of me. His clothes were simple but now I noticed that they cover everything on his body. And that they looked heavy. Sort of like gaara's but not as light. More dense then anything. An then I went back to his face. His hair was way longer then what I ever saw Sauke with. It reached his mid back and he even had bangs covering his right eyes. Though it didn't do anything to hide his blue eyes. But other than that he was basically a copy of that alone was enough to keep me from just running off a just getting what information I could on my situation.

Up ahead I saw a large whole with light streaming out of it. When we reached I had to take a moment to blink my eyes back to adjust to the light. A when did I could tell we weren't exactly on top of the earth just yet though it seemed that this kid knew exactly where he was going. So I just followed him. A when we reached a door I couldn't happen to notice that feeling you get when you should not go into a room. Like when you're watching a horror movie and you're yelling at the guy not to go into the room but he does then he ends dead. That feeling. Except worse cause it was happening to me. But taking another look at the kid front of me I brushed off the feeling as if it was just paranoia. Just walked ahead of him. A then BAM! I hit the floor disoriented. "Naruto!" "ah great you too!" "troublesome…" "Nice going Naruto now everyone is captured!" a while all of this was going on I felt hands grab onto to me a start to drag me somewhere. CLANK! An then I heard footsteps going away from me a more voices. "HEY WAIT! WHATS GOING ON!" "LET US OUT!" "WE DIDN'T DO ANY THING!" "Hey wait is that sasuke?" an as soon as those words were spoken I heard a loud crash. CRASH! "SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM IN NO WAY LIKE THAT JACK ASS!" the kid yells out. That got my attention. That was the most the kid had said since I first saw him. I cleared my vision and began to try a see him again though he was already out the door. A when he walked out another walked in. he began with taking names. A when everyone gave their names he crumpled the paper and said to give our real names. "It is you idiot!" imp not sure who said that but everyone was thinking it. When the guy was about to start yelling again me familiar figure entered the door.

I should really end it here but since I feel bad for ya IL keep going.

"They are who they say you idiot." Lee said. Or should I say a guy who looked like lee. "But that isn't right sir!" "Stop yelling please it's not necessary now is it? Il takes it from here understood?" "But sir!" "IL takes it from here understood?" "Lee's" said in a very threatening ton that made even me want to back down. Poor guy. As they man left lee sat down in the middle of the cells we were in. no one talked for a bit still waiting to see what this lee look alike was going to do. "I'm not a look alike f that's what you're thinking. I'm really Rock Lee." Was all he said for a bit. "How?" Neji asked. Lee didn't answer for a bit so we all just waited for him to answer. "What is the last thing you all remember doing before ending up where you were?" No answered. "I'm guessing you all were sucked into a wired purplish tornado?" again no one answered. "well if that the case ten we don't have to worry much about you'll just have to give us some time to get things set up to get you guys sent home ok?" and with that he began to leave us in the cells. "Hey you aren't going to just leave us in these till your ready are you?" I think it was Temari who yelled that. "Wouldn't dream of it your _highness._ L has someone come and get you guys out of here soon but there will be rules so we all can avoid a catasterfy.

Rule 1. If you see anyone who might seem familiar to you don't go up to them an actually just don't move from one area for a while. Ok.

Rule 2. No fighting 

Rule 3. Don't go around into places that say not to. There like that for a reason. At this he gave me a pointed look.

An rule 4. Don't ask questions. If someone tells you to do something you do it. End of story. Understood? Good.

An then he left an we were all left to think about what was happening out there. "Hey guys what do you think happened?" I voiced out my question. "We were probably thrown into a time loop. And this may be the future or something." Shikumaru said from somewhere. It made some since now looking at the lee we just saw. But the kid still bugged me. "Then what about the sasuke look alike?" I think that was Kankuro. "Wouldn't say that if I were you. I mean he did basically put a dent in lee's cell." I think that was Hinata.

We sat there for a bit trying to figure out what we were going to do an that's when I noticed lee was actually pretty quiet. He was never really quiet. He must be in shock after an older version of himself. Sigh Hey wait a moment if we are in the=he future then that means that we can see what it's like! An as if Kakashi could read my thoughts he turned to me and said "I woke up outside of the underground base. It's all gone. It's like the we are in a war zone but it stretched for miles naruto. Everything is gone. Even the sky was able to be seen. I couldn't even look around because I got caught by these guards." After that he just shook his head and laid back. Wow! I never thought that could be what was above this place. Before I could tell we were still underground but the sky to not be shown is a just unbelievable. As I sat back down I waited for the guard who would take us all to a more secluded place then this. Wondering what else was there and where was the boy now and what was he doing in a place like this.

Ok that's it for now il get right on to the next chap so hope fully youll get it soon enough. Remember review please! An well thanx for reading stay tune next chap you get to meet the new sand siblings! BYEZ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Hey I'm back once more! here's chap 5 and the promise I made in the last time! Thanks to all who read my story an if you have any confusion or questions leave it in the review section an il try to answer them! Enjoy!

ps sorry for any typos!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my Ocs

Sasuke pov.

I woke up in a dark whole that much I could tell. That and I was alone. No team hawk an no naruto or any others from kohana. As I stood up did since any one around so I began to climb out of the hole. When I reached the top I swear my face dropped two inches to the ground. All around my was not the dessert I was in. all-around me there was darkness. The sky did not shine an in the air the stench of blood hung heavily. T made me want to puke by just being here. When I pulled myself up standing I began to really take in my surroundings. All around me there was nothing. The ground was a sickly gray. Like it would kill rather than grow. An the sky clouds blocked all of the sky. It looked like it was going to rain but just by looking around the place I knew that it would never come. As I made my way to a small clearing of ruble I climbed u to see what was actually here but when I finally got up the same met me. That's when it hit me I had no idea what happened to me after I was sucked into the tornado. That's when I decided I had to try and find some cover an try to find my team and get the hell out of here. As I slid down a slope I saw a small cave. It wasn't much but it would do till I could get more situated. As I made my way to it I could only guess I was not home anymore and that I was far from any life here. An like that I got to work on keeping the place safe.

Naruto pov

We all sat there waiting for the guard to come and take us. All fearing for what would happen to us. I couldn't take my mind off the boy though. No matter what came up he would always come to my mind. When I asked the others about him they all answered with a snide remark about how stupid I was for falling to a little kid tough I could tell they were all disturbed by the aspect of a child who bared so much resemble to an chai . Though that wasn't what bothered me the most t was the fact that he seemed to be in a war zone. It was not safe for children to here. An yet there was one can not only that but he was properly trained already. If I had to take a guess he couldn't be more than nine an yet here he was. I wanted to yell at the person who even dared bring him around here. There was no telling what he had already seen! The second I get out of here I'm going to go an find him once and for all to answer all these things that were bothering me. An the most was what was his name? It was driving me up the wall, then another hit me if the kid really was sasuke's future son then what about me. Do have one. An if I did what was he like? Was I around? Who was his mother? What was its name?

I shook my head all of these questions were going to drive me crazy before I even get out of here! I took a deep breathe trying to relax my muscles a little but to no avail due to the cramp cell I was still in!

The door opened an as a reflex my body stiffened but soon relaxed as i saw it was the same guard as before came. He took out some keys an let us all out. When we were all out he led us out to a hall way lit with torches. I saw in the walls there were engravings like those I've never seen. They were pictures of symbols I was familiar with though they kind of remind me of the guy we were fighting back home. Though they seemed to flow smoother together an I got a feel of peace was there. Even though it was only a picture.

One I recognized almost immediately as the kid who I first met down in the underground though the other I just knew it immediately. The spiky blonde hair could give anyone an idea of who he was. Even though I didn't know his name he was defiantly my future son. And he was carving things into the wall.

"Hey naruto why'd you stop we need to keep following this guy?" it was sai who said that behind me. He hadn't seen them yet though when he spotted the two young boys every thought the same thing I properly did when I first saw the bratty kid. Even here you could still his piercing blue eyes when he turned and saw us. The other still hadn't turned around yet an he never got the chance to. The other boy threw the knife he was using to carve an grabbed the blonds hand an started pulling him with him in another hall way. Away from us. "Hey come on lets go do something else! I don't know about you but my hand is soar already!" the midnight blue head one said to the blond. "But Tamachi I wasn't finished yet!" the blond yelled. "Don't worry about it Ru! It aint going anywhere." And with that they both were out of hearing distance. An then something occurred to me. Not only do I have that brat's kids name but also what is sure to be my son's name! Ru… what was I thinking? Why not something cool. A well I'm sure I had a reason.

"This day just keeps on getting weirder an weirder." Kankuro said. "What's next is Gaara's kids?" and that defiantly got Gaara to stiffen. I don't think he really thought of the possibility of having kids an accidently running into them here. Ahhh that's not a bad idea actually. We should sneak out an do some "recon". Go out and see if we can find any other interesting happening. Neji walked ahead of all of us an continued to follow the guard.

It wasn't long until we met an closed door that the guard had directed to us as the place we would be staying at. When settled in he left us to go back to his duty. Where ever that was. As soon as he left I hatched my plan to the guys. Knowing that the girls were already getting ready to sleep. "So is any one in?" I asked "I don't know about this naruto I mean can't we alter something by doing this?" sai asked "no way that's only for if you go to the past an besides we are only seeing what else is up with the future." I reassured him. "Are you sure it's not only so you can go an spy on any future kids an see if you can guess who the parents are?" Kankuro asked me. At that I just turned my head. "So are you guys in or not?" Reposted my question again. They all nodded but Gaara. "Are you in or not Gaara?" lee asked him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." He spoke again of doubts an none of that was for now cause for now we are all going! Muhahahahaha! Besides all he needs is a little encouragement…"are you sure you're not just chicken to see if you have any children? Ne Gaara?" I asked in a teasing tone. This was the bait an all he need is to take it. And without further delay gaara got up and walked to the door. Opening it and going ahead of us. Got ya~! So shikumaru, neji, lee, sai, Gaara, Kankuro and I all went searching for little kids. An then stopped an realized how wrong that sounded. Child hunting. No still not right. Umm let's just say our future kids search. I stopped an looked to see if kakashi was coming but all he did was ly down. Guess he was tired aw well more fun for us! Again that sounded just not right.

When we left we retraced our steps back to the carvings we saw tamachi and Ru at. An went down the same hall way they did. We masked our chakras half the way so not to cause too much of a panic and still get around easily. Up ahead I saw another guard and a brilliant idea came to me. I ran ahead of the group. Everyone else just looked shocked as they saw me running towards what we were trying to avoid. But no worry had a plan

"Umm excuse me but you see I'm looking for umm..." I said the first nick name that came my mind". The sand siblings. Do you know where they ran off this time?" I asked the guard in the most panic way could. Damn I'm am just that good of an actor! He gave me a pointed look till his face turned into one of thought. I waited eagerly to see if I was caught or not. I sneaked a peak at the guys behind me an saw that while everyone but kanakuro an Gaara were smirking at me. Then my attention was directed back to the guard. "Umm if I had to take a guess where they were at it would be the mechanics room. You know how they always are trying to come up with new ideas for machines to help everyone. Those little rascals finally turned all that energy they have for good instead of mischief. Hahahaha!" the guard laughed at his own memory of the apparently two. Ooh this is getting interesting! I could practically jump for joy though my friends in the back were even more in a rush now due to the recent information. Then I began to make it look like I was about to head to the mechanics room but I acted like I was confused. "ummm I'm really confused can you point me to it. Heheheeh...uhhhh" he just laughed at my foolishness at manually grabbed my shoulders an used me down another hallway an told me to keep going that way and that I'm sure to hear them. I said my thanks and began to run down the hall. The guys not far from behind. "so who do you think is the father?" sai asked. "hey why does it have to be me or gaara it could be Temari you know!" kankuro yelled at sai. I just laughed at them.

Almost all the way down the hall we could hear yelling and a lot of different voices. Two I could recognize. Tamachi an Ru were defiantly were in there but the other two sounded vanish to one another. They were obviously arguing with one another.

"hey come on! Don't fight about this, wait what are you fighting about?" that was defiantly RU! "we're not fighting! An plus it's all his fault!" did I heard an echo with that voice? "come on guys it's not worth it. Why don't you just split the project again?" that was Temachi! I was getting excited now! Mean not only was the "new sand siblings behind these doors but so was Ru an Temachi! Maybe we can finally get some answers! As we stepped forward we heard more yelling. "no way am I splitting this project with this idiot! It was my idea! HEY!" the two echoing voices again yelled. When they yelled hey I was so sure that they had somehow seen us but no they were yelling at each other.

We cracked the doors opened an saw four figures standing in the middle of a bunch of metals equipment. It was like a freemen junk yard! The two figures we saw were defiantly Temachi and Ru but the other two were completely the same. Even though we couldn't even see their faces because they were facing away from us. But they were defiantly twins. They were boys and had their heads covered in wraps that covered their faces along with their hair. My curiosity got the better of me as I leaned forward to see if I could get a better look at their faces. It would seem that I wasn't the only one who wanted to see because all the others were leaning forward to see what was going on. That was ok till they put their weight on me. it is easy to say that I fell forward.

BAM!

"what the hell guys!" "Naruto you idiot!" "hey I wasn't the one trying to feel me up back there! That's right I felt that Sai!" "that want me idiot!" "uh…" "Guys?"

Our attention was taken to Kankuro who was now standing an seemed to being copying a deer in a head lights face. An that's when I remembered we weren't alone. I turned my attention to the kids that were now staring at us. Whatever they were arguing about seemed to have taken a back burner to us falling in on their little meeting.

"uh...hey guys! what's up?" I asked just reaching out for short straws. They didnt answer seeing as they were a little confused at what was going on. "were you guys spying on us?" RU asked. The first to answer us. "of course not!" Kankuro answered quickly trying to seem like he was making good. It didn't fly for Temachi and the other two. They scowled at him. "keep your lies…"to yourself…" "we down like fakes!" the twins finished each other sentences for each other. Wow! They finally turned towards us an I have to say I didn't really see this one coming. They each had sea foam eyes and raggedy red hair. OMG! Was all of our facial we all turned our head towards to Gaara and his face looked like he was about faint. We were all shocked by this.

It was Shikumaru who was the first to react. An make it seem were all not weird. "well what are your names then?" "it's not polite to ask for some ones name before giving yours." The twins had that echoing thing again though it was funny watching shikumaru try and fail at talking to kids that he was still in shocked about. A anger mark shoed on his forehead an before he exploded from all the stress that he had gone through today Lee intervened. "YOU SEE YOUNG ONES! WE ARE ACTULLY PEOLE FROM THE PAST TRAVLEING TO THE FUTURE AN ARE NOW GETTING THE CHANCE TO MEET NEW FRIENDS!" ahh lee you always go an mess some things up. Well I'm no better. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING! AN THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER US!" the twins yelled back at lee. I heard a few chuckles at the look lee had on his face. "uhh sorry got excided there -" "you can say that again." The twins spoke said in unison. Cutting lee off. "uhh yes we can't tell who we are cause we are from the past so we can't tell you our names or it could be casterofic but you can tell us yours! "lee spoke with a soft tone you would use if you were talking to small children and he was doing an excellent job an fooling the kids. Well except for Temachi. RU and the other two were completely buying it.

"so you're like a time traveler?" Ru and the twins said simotanlessly. Lee shook his head yes. And that was when all hell went loose. The twins jumped onto to lee an started bombarded him with was on his chest while the other was trying to drag lee into a weird looking machine. We all sweat dropped till Temachi's voice came. "if I were you I would go an try to stop those two from Turing your friend into goo. They love their "projects" even though sometimes they don't always turn out to be very well thought out. Ru just shook his head in agreement. "why don't you guys to them I mean you actually know them better?" "because it was you all who dropped your selves into their layer an now you have to pay the price." Ru explained to us. Both of the boys faces turned into mischiefs ones. They turned around about to walk out but before they did Ru yelled out "hey Sajin, Kajin don't make much of a mess we still need to prepare for tomorrow!" and then they were both gone out of view though I could practically still hear them laughing at us.

"this is going to be a very long night wont it?" Shikumaru asked. I looked around us Gaara was on the ground stiff as a board looking still in shock. Lee was screaming at the top of his lungs saying pleads an answers to random question. An when he answered a specific one he screeched like a girl when they hooked him to some other machine while kankuro was trying to help him now by holding one of the boys back though it was helping any cause in the proses he was getting the crap kicked out of him. Sai was sitting back watching along with me. neji was just standing not sure what to do. An well that was the same fro well just about everyone else. Sigh yea this would be defiantly a long night.

So did you like Sajin an kajin? Is it ok so far any ideas? Post them in the reviews! Next chap will be on the night they had with the twins so basically just the twins messing with them all. Oh an some parental from GAARA! See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hers the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Declaimer- I own nothing!

Naruto pov.

To say I was in a state of complete a total exhaustion would be an understatement. As all of us walked through the halls towards our rooms we were swaying. The only one who managed to stand straight was Gaara. An how I wish now that Gaara was the one trying to stop the two in the first place. They were a lot calmer after Gaara steed up. (More like stopped fainting.) after he did the two behaved … well. Less like two demons. Man if people thought that Gaara was bad, they just had to wait till his children came.

Just thinking of what we did for the at hours sent chills down my spine.

Flashback~

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME GUYS! THEY ARE TRYING TO DROWN ME IN THEIR LITLE GIGGLE OF YOUTHFULLNESS!" the sound of Lee's desperate pleas for hello spooked us out of standstill of shock of what was happening. RU an Temachi had left already using a different door. An now we must face the troubling two now. Looking at their faces all I saw were two little angles who were just playing with us but when I looked at the rest of the picture I saw Shikumaru passed out on the floor. Lee still screaming his head off an Kankuro still only holding one can still getting his ass kicked in by the two. But now Neji had stepped in and so did Sai and with the combined effort they managed to pull one of the boys off. I think it was Sajin but it I wasn't sure. An lee was able to wiggle out of the others hold. When lee was on his own feet once again kankuro an Neji placed the one they were holding onto the floor next to other. Looking down at Shikumaru you could see that he was out of it. He must have had his head hit pretty hard if he was still down like that on the floor.

Looking over in Sai's direction I saw that he was half way over to the rapidly growing group. His body completely staff as if he was ready for combat. An whit in a few moments I knew why. The twins come at all us again this time. First it was sai they put down. I didn't even see it. All I saw was a blur of red and a yell form sai and then sai face first on the ground. His body wrapped up in wires. Binding him. I would have laughed at him that moment if the two didn't strike again. This time though it was neji taken down. Let's just say it involved a broom a very daring boy an kakashi super-secret leaf village death poke technique. An then all there was from Neji was cussing. And he too ended up like sai but his feat more… more… entertaining than most.

An then there were lee an Kankuro left. Kankuro backed away from the two as he was beginning to catch on what was happening. he backed away little bit from lee apparently knowing that lee would say something stupid and he didn't have to wait long to be proven right about his assumption.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TWO WHAT RUE SPEED AN POWER IS! YOU MAY HAVE MORE YOUTHFULL YEARS BUT THE BOTH OF YOU LACK EXERIENCE!" ah there goes lee again. Sometimes I wonder who has the bigger mouth here. Let's just say when lee jumped in the air he jumped to his own doom. Latterly. The two didn't even have to move a finger or anything. Above us were wires all around the ceiling. So he tied himself up. Literally. Sigh.

Next up was Kankuro and he knew it. " o.k guys we dont need to get too hasty here do we? I mean we weren't really doing anything wrong. We were just hanging around you two. An plus we are the adults so we should-" he never even got a chance to finish his sentence. This time only one of them went forward and he didn't do much earthier. Just appeared behind kankuro and knocked him out. Tying him up too when that was done the two began to gather the guys to get here to make them an even bigger ball of captives. All of which were still trying to desperately escape. Even when SHhikumaru awoke he began to fight against the to. That only succeeded in getting his head to hit the ground.

When that was done they turned their sights on me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and backed away from them. Making sure to step over the still shell shocked Gaara. Guess they were planning on getting all of us. They ran up to me. I quickly fell to a fighting position. Waiting for them to come at me head on but I guess they weren't going to do that this time. Somehow they both managed to jump at the exact same time an in midair they both grabbed a loose wire and began to spin around the room. I tried to keep track on who was going where but once they began to pick up real speed there was no telling.

When they came close enough to me I felt the wires wrap around my body tightly. They were still sinning but at a slower rate no and slowly my whole body was completely wreaked u in wires. They soon stopped in front of me and I could see their silly smiles as they tried to stand still but it would seem that all the sinning affected them too. Soon enough they were on the ground in a giggling fit. If they just hadn't just taken down every male here I would think them cute an helpless children instead of ravenous little monsters.

As they dragged me to the rest of the group I pondered on why the hell would these two see fit to tie us up! My answer was soon found out.

"What are we going to do know with them?" asked one of them. The other twin just shrugged his shoulders that was when shikumaru opened I just had to open my mouth.

"WAIT! YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUTIED US UP FOR NO REASON! ARE YOU STUID OR SOME THNG!" I yelled out at them and that's when I knew I made a mistake n yelling at them. Two pairs of sea foam eyes began to water at the edges an soon they pooled over an both sank to the floor. Looking completely like a heart breaking scene of two little angles crying. it brought tears to us all.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. Im sorry." I ket reaping that but it seemed to not hel at all. They just kept on sobbing.

"WE JUST WANTED TO PLAY BUT YOU JUST KET ON TRYING TO GET AWAY! WE JUST WANTED TO PLAY!" they wept in complete sync. An they just kept on doing that until a shadowy figure came up behind them. The ominous aura didn't go unnoticed by the two as they turned to look at the person who had sucked up behind them.

I practically gasped as I saw Gaara standing behind the two. A kind of board look on his face as he sat in front of the two. They didn't react at all at him coming and sitting himself beside them.

"What game?" Gaara asked. The two stopped and turned their heads towards hm. A questioning look on mirroring each other faces.

"What game?" Gaara repeated. Two identical smiles broke across the two's faces and soon they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did they go?" I asked t on one in particular, though the second the words fell from my mouth a cloud of smoke appeared in front of us and our binds were gone. HOW did they do that!

"it's the guess who's kanji and Sajin game!" they echoed each other. Two grins plastered upon their faces. we all stood up and faced the two.

To say we were speechless would be an understatement. though Gaara seemed to be unfazed. He must have used all of his freaked out face when we first came upon these two.

Gaara kneeled down to their height( which was pretty low) and gave a good long look at the identical faces and gave a sigh.

"I can tell which of you area which." WHAT! He can't tell his own children apart. "Your both are so alike. not just is you appearance is the same but also is your chakra patterns." The two seemed to be used to this answer because they just gave a shrug.

" guess-"You-"lose." The two spoke again. They turned around and began to walk away.

"why where are you two going?" Kankuro asked as the two reached the exist.

"if you guys can't even guess what is now common knwolge then we don't want to play with you." They both said with a low tone.

"why don't you want to play with us anymore?" to was Gaara who asked this.

"you aren't smart enough to know what we do?" and they left just with that.

And this is how we got where we are. Walking back to our room for some well-deserved rest. Our minds racked with new information and new questions.

Hey umm long time no see huh? Well with school keeping up is a bit harder but IL try to keep up. Here is the new chap. Hoped you liked it. Review please. I need the boost to keep this up!

Next chapter

Attack on the underground base and the churches memory!


End file.
